


Maybe I'm falling for you

by Sinuhmyn_Apple



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinuhmyn_Apple/pseuds/Sinuhmyn_Apple
Summary: Newt Scamander has seen a great many creatures in his life, and yet none as fantastic as you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabble! But I had fun writing it lol

Newt strolled down the streets of New York, a faint smile plastered on his freckled face as he took in the sights and smells of this foreign city. It was all so perfectly new to him, and he found himself apologizing to the people he had bumped into while in his daze of awe.   
The British wizards journey had brought him here en route to Arizona, for he had his sights set on a certain beast. His mission would soon be a fruitful one, he imagined.

  
And fruitful it was, indeed. For though this adventure had started with a particular beast in mind, his pale green eyes had set themselves on a more charming creature. One of the human variety, with dark flowing hair, and sunnily stunning hazel eyes…why, she must be some sort of magical beast, he thought to himself. For surely, no human wizard or muggle could be this fair of appearance. But, there she stood. In her beauty, looking both ways across the stone streets as she searched for a safe passage to the other side.

  
All Newt could do was stare dumbstruck at her, his hands gripping the handle of his magical suitcase tighter, trying to get a handle on his fluttering heart. No matter how hard he tried though, he could not still the loving organ. For she had already bewitched him.

  
In her haste to cross the street, she whipped her head around towards his direction, and by accident her eyes had collided into his own, and it made his breath hitch in his throat. The wizard could do nothing but stare, light red hair flying into his face and over his right eye, only leaving him with half the stunning view of this girl. Newt swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, unsure of what his next move should be.

Certainly, she had no interest in him, for he was just a passing stranger she happened to make eye contact with.   
And then she smiled, a most dazzling smile that only the finest of jewels could compare too. Her pearly whites contrasted with the dark red of her lips, and her dainty hand came up to brush the brunette locks from her face.

  
Dare he smile back? Or perhaps her smile was meant for another? He glanced around and behind him, blinking confusedly along his path in search of another she was surely paying attention to. And yet, he found no other. So with a pink shade erupting on his face, he curved his lips into a smile, casting his eyes down as he did so. He glanced up nervously, smile growing just a bit more when he caught her still sharing his greeting.

  
But, not all meetings were meant to last long. And the woman no doubt had a life to get to, so she bowed her head in a silent goodbye, tucking her hair behind her ear as she ran across the street, her red heels splashing against the puddles of old rain. And Newt followed her form, disappoint filling him as she left down the sidewalk. With a sigh he lifted his suitcase up and onto a stone wall, laying his cheeks and arms against it as he stared after her. He felt the familiar tug of small leafend hands, and he glanced at his shoulder as Pickett lovingly clung to him. The hufflepuff smiled, turning his pining eyes towards the girl’s retreating form as he spoke aloud to the bowtruckle.

“She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen…”


End file.
